My Breaking Dawn
by xvolleyballgrlx5
Summary: This is what my Breaking Dawn book would be like. Bella still wants to be changed more than ever, and Edward is giving in. But Bella dreads the wedding that is creeping closer and closer...
1. The Engagement

My Breaking Dawn

My Breaking Dawn

Chapter 1: The Engagement

Edward held me against his icy chest, and my head lay right where his heart was. I didn't hear a beating sound, but that was of course to be expected.

He pushed me away. I looked up at him, pretending to be hurt. I gave him my puppy dog eyes and I got that crooked smile I loved. But it was only there for an instant. Then, it turned serious.

"I really think we should tell him today, Bella honey. It's been almost 3 months since you've accepted."

"There really is no good time for him to know, Edward. I can't face him. He knows what happened with him and Renee, so there is no way he will possibly give us his blessing. Charlie is as stubborn as me, and you KNOW how I can be."

Edward sighed and leaned up against the white railing of his white mansion. He placed his index finger against his chin and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know I'm making this harder than it should be. But…you just don't know Charlie as well as I do and I guess that I'm just a…a…coward."

He chuckled softly and in one swift motion was pressing me against his chest, inhaling my scent. His self-control had gotten so much better now, I shivered when I remembered how he had been when we first met-how scared I got when he lost his temper…that was usually my fault. I pushed him much to hard.

His velvet voice pulled me out of my daydreams.

"If you honestly think that you're the coward…let's not forget who wanted to kill himself when he thought his mate was dead. That was me, in case you did forget. And who was the brave maiden who traveled all the way to Italy to face a clan of angry, stuck-up vampires. That was you, for a refreshment."

"Yes, that's true. But I was mortified the whole entire way to Italy, and I practically fainted when we met the Volturi."

"But you still did it. And I think that if you can face Jane, you can definitely face Charlie."

I snuggled closer to his chest.

"Okay. Take me home."

He scooped me up and began walking. I closed my eyes and waited to hear the car door open. He walked but instead of a car door, I heard a front door. I flung my eyelids open to find myself in his bright living room. I whimpered.

"Bella, please try to be a big girl."

"I know what you're doing. And I don't like it. Charlie doesn't need to see it, and neither do I."

"I thought you liked it."

"I do. I just don't like it on."

"Well I am so sorry, Bella honey, but I'm afraid you have no choice. I am willing to weld it to your finger."

A light, cheery voice from behind surprised me.

"That's unnecessary, Edward. Bella has already agreed to marry you. Let her be with the ring."

"Alice!" I began struggling in Edward's arms until he set me down. I raced over and flung myself into her, sure that I had bruises on my arms now.

"When did you get back? I thought you were hunting with Jasper!"

Alice smiled and her eyes sparkled topaz. "I was. But hunting doesn't take long for me…or Jasper."

"I'm glad you came back. Tell Edward that I don't have to tell Charlie."

Alice grabbed my wrist and led me over to the big couch in their living room. I remembered that couch well—it was the one I had been sitting on when Jasper attacked me on my last birthday. I shuddered.

Alice plopped me down and sat across from me. She took my hands in hers and smiled at me gently. I knew what was coming.

"Bella, I have to agree with Edward on this one. Charlie is your father and since you agreed to let me plan your wedding, I will definitely be inviting him soooo, I think he has a right to know. You can face him, Bella. You are one strong girl. It is time to tell Charlie."


	2. News for Charlie

My Breaking Dawn

My Breaking Dawn

Chapter 1: The Engagement

Edward held me against his icy chest, and my head lay right where his heart was. I didn't hear a beating sound, but that was of course to be expected.

He pushed me away. I looked up at him, pretending to be hurt. I gave him my puppy dog eyes and I got that crooked smile I loved. But it was only there for an instant. Then, it turned serious.

"I really think we should tell him today, Bella honey. It's been almost 3 months since you've accepted."

"There really is no good time for him to know, Edward. I can't face him. He knows what happened with him and Renee, so there is no way he will possibly give us his blessing. Charlie is as stubborn as me, and you KNOW how I can be."

Edward sighed and leaned up against the white railing of his white mansion. He placed his index finger against his chin and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know I'm making this harder than it should be. But…you just don't know Charlie as well as I do and I guess that I'm just a…a…coward."

He chuckled softly and in one swift motion was pressing me against his chest, inhaling my scent. His self-control had gotten so much better now, I shivered when I remembered how he had been when we first met-how scared I got when he lost his temper…that was usually my fault. I pushed him much to hard.

His velvet voice pulled me out of my daydreams.

"If you honestly think that you're the coward…let's not forget who wanted to kill himself when he thought his mate was dead. That was me, in case you did forget. And who was the brave maiden who traveled all the way to Italy to face a clan of angry, stuck-up vampires. That was you, for a refreshment."

"Yes, that's true. But I was mortified the whole entire way to Italy, and I practically fainted when we met the Volturi."

"But you still did it. And I think that if you can face Jane, you can definitely face Charlie."

I snuggled closer to his chest.

"Okay. Take me home."

He scooped me up and began walking. I closed my eyes and waited to hear the car door open. He walked but instead of a car door, I heard a front door. I flung my eyelids open to find myself in his bright living room. I whimpered.

"Bella, please try to be a big girl."

"I know what you're doing. And I don't like it. Charlie doesn't need to see it, and neither do I."

"I thought you liked it."

"I do. I just don't like it on."

"Well I am so sorry, Bella honey, but I'm afraid you have no choice. I am willing to weld it to your finger."

A light, cheery voice from behind surprised me.

"That's unnecessary, Edward. Bella has already agreed to marry you. Let her be with the ring."

"Alice!" I began struggling in Edward's arms until he set me down. I raced over and flung myself into her, sure that I had bruises on my arms now.

"When did you get back? I thought you were hunting with Jasper!"

Alice smiled and her eyes sparkled topaz. "I was. But hunting doesn't take long for me…or Jasper."

"I'm glad you came back. Tell Edward that I don't have to tell Charlie."

Alice grabbed my wrist and led me over to the big couch in their living room. I remembered that couch well—it was the one I had been sitting on when Jasper attacked me on my last birthday. I shuddered.

Alice plopped me down and sat across from me. She took my hands in hers and smiled at me gently. I knew what was coming.

"Bella, I have to agree with Edward on this one. Charlie is your father and since you agreed to let me plan your wedding, I will definitely be inviting him soooo, I think he has a right to know. You can face him, Bella. You are one strong girl. It is time to tell Charlie."

_That is the first chapter and I'm sorry if it's not that good, I've been writing stories for a while now but this is my first fanfiction. I will try to get the second chapter in soon...read more!_


End file.
